


Holiday Break

by Renebu



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renebu/pseuds/Renebu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan has a break from school and her lover arranges for a trip to Ibiza for a romantic vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisked Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a series of anon stories I posted for a friend. Cheesy fluff and smut with an Ylvis twist.

It was the end of the term and you’d just finished meeting with your portfolio review committee. You emerged triumphantly from the classroom, not believing the praise they’d heaped upon your work. You were ecstatic, relieved, and melancholy at the same time. You had no one to share your good news with. Your friends had all finished early and he was away—had been for the past three weeks on military service—somewhere so secure he didn’t have internet or cell access. 

His absence had enabled you to concentrate on your projects (obviously a good thing), but he wasn’t due back for another three weeks which meant you were completely alone for the semester break. As you heaved a sigh, you tried to recall the sense memory of the scent and feel of his curly dark locks nestled in your chest when you wake up in the morning.

You exit the building and head down the street to the bus stop, a very tall man in a police uniform approaches you. “Excuse me, miss, you need to come with me. We have a few questions for you down at the station.” Your heart stops for a moment as he takes your arm. Something about this doesn’t feel right. Before you can protest, he hoists you up into the open hatch of a black passenger van, places you in the window seat behind the driver, and closes the door before sitting next to you. You see a man in the driver’s seat, also with a police uniform, but his blond hair seems unusually long to be in the service. Your survival instincts kick in and you start to take in your surroundings to plan your escape. “Who are you really and what do you want with me?” The van lurches into city traffic and heads quickly down the road.

“We don’t mean to alarm you, but there’s been an incident in your apartment building and we need to ask you some questions. We just need to take you to the station to complete some paperwork. You are alarmed: “What kind of incident? Did someone get hurt?” The driver is keeping his face on the road and hasn’t said a word. The tall one replied, “We can’t really talk about it until we get to our destination. It will only be a few minutes.” 

You look out the window and realize you are heading out of town. In fact, you think the van whizzed right past the police station. “I just don’t think you can pick me up off the street like this. I really do need to get home.” Now you’re agitated and still don’t understand what’s going on. The driver chimes in, “why don’t we put on the radio until we get where we’re going.” You hear some silly electronic beats and think to yourself he could have chosen a better station. The tall one starts bobbing his head awkwardly and asks “is this the Vengaboys? I love this song.” He begins to sing along

I Don't Wanna Be A Bus driver  
All My Life  
I'm Gonna Pack My Bags And Leave This Town  
Grab A Flight  
Fly Away On Venga Airways  
Fly Me High  
Ibiza Sky

Blondie in the front starts laughing. As scared and confused as you are, you’re finding it hard to keep a straight face. Then a different voice chimes in from the speakers

Morgan’s done with school  
She’s all alone  
She just wants to be with her man  
But he is far away  
Mino needs a getaway  
Far away with her boyfriend  
What will Morgan do?

A smile curls up on your face, “what is going on? Who are you?” Then it starts making sense. You begin to recognize these guys from pictures your boyfriend showed you of his workmates. Then they both break into song

Whoah! We're Going To Ibiza  
Whoah! Back To The Island  
Whoah! We're Gonna Have A Party  
Whoah! In The Mediterranean Sea 

The tall one explained, “sorry to scare you. We were instructed to get you to the airport in a creative way. He’s going to meet you in Ibiza for a five-day vacation.” “Right now?” You start to protest, thinking of all the unfinished business back at your apartment. “We got into your flat and packed a bag, and your neighbor is going to take care of your cat,” said the driver. “By the way, you have excellent taste in lingerie,” he grinned, catching your eye in the rearview mirror. Your jaw drops, “This had better be one hell of a vacation.”

Your escorts get you to the airport and settled with your ticket, passport and bag, and walk you up to the security gate. They still have their silly police getups on so it is causing some stares. “Are you making sure I don’t make a break for it?” They bend down on either side of you and kiss your cheeks. “He says you mean the world to him and we couldn’t mess this up,” says the tall one. “Have an amazing time!” says the long-haired one. You giggle at the goofballs as they wave goodbye while you head through the terminal door.

You don’t know how he arranged it all, but you even had a first-class seat for your flight. You try not to think about those two clowns rifling through your underwear drawer, and you hope they packed everything you needed. Since all you really need is your curly-haired prince, you know everything will be great. As the plane ascends over the city lights below and heads into the darkness over the water, you drift into a few hours of much-needed sleep. Your dreams forecast what awaits on your Mediterranean adventure.

The bellman escorts you into your hotel suite. No sign of him yet, but a beautiful bouquet of flowers is on the dining table with a card that reads, “Hope the police treated you well. See you soon. Love, V” You head straight for the balcony to look out over the ocean. The reflection of the full moon gleams on the water and the sound of the waves lapping the shore immediately relaxes you. 

Again, you’re not quite sure how he arranged all this while he’s been on his latest military mission, but you know he can accomplish a lot when he puts his mind to it. And he’s always about the details. The phone rings and you run for it, “Vegard?” you answer breathlessly. “Uh, no Miss, this is the front desk. We have a package for you and wanted to see if you would be in your room to accept it.” Yes, of course, send it right up.” 

You start assessing the rest of the suite. Jacuzzi tub, check; giant king bed, check; massage table, what?; suitcase, check. “Oh, yeah, what did those fools pack for me?” you wonder out loud. You open up the suitcase on the valet and realize they’ve packed pretty much your entire naughty bits collection, a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and sandals.  
In the midst of the case you find a note: “You won’t need many clothes for this trip!” Love, Magnus and Calle. They also had sense to pack a little black dress (his favorite), your red fuck-me pumps (also his favorite, maybe he made a list for them?), and in a velvet box the diamond heart necklace and matching earrings he gave you for your last birthday. He definitely made them a list.

You desperately need Vegard to arrive. As you get the last of your things put away in the dresser, there’s a knock at the door…your package arrives! A white box with a simple red ribbon to hold it together. You carefully open the package and find a black one-piece swimsuit adorned with sparkly crystals at the neck. You don’t know why, but “Bond Girl” comes to mind. Another note: “wear this and meet me at the waterfall at 21:00.” 

“FINALLY!” you exclaim. You aren’t sure what he means by waterfall so you’ll have to figure it out. There’s another knock at the door, “room service!” But you didn’t order any. You look through the peekhole and see and bellman with a cart. You cautiously open the door. “Champán y fresas para la señora?” Champagne and strawberries, hmmmm, he’s trying to warm me up before I even see him,” you think to yourself. “He’s good.” 

You ask the man about the waterfall. “La cascada is by the swimming pool, señora.” OK, you think you know what’s to come, and you like it. You try on the swimsuit and it fits perfectly. If anyone should know what fits your curves, it is him. You know the comfortable thing to do would be to put on your sandals, but he’s gone all out, so you put on your pumps and resolve to suffer a bit for his pleasure. You take a look in the mirror, and dayum, those pumps and that suit make you look HOT.

You freshen up from your travels and pop a strawberry in your mouth. You put the champagne in the fridge to chill for later. You are already buzzed just thinking about being with your man. As you brush out your hair, you think about how far the two of you have come. You’re on your way to becoming a successful artist and everything he does turns to gold. “I’d better be the next thing he does,” you think to yourself.

Finally the appointed hour hits. You were inclined to sneak down early just to catch him in the act of preparing his next surprise, but you don’t want to ruin things for him. You debate whether to wear a robe over your swimsuit or just strut your cheeky self to the pool. You’re feeling superconfident, so you head out the door in your new suit and pumps.  
As you get closer to the waterfall pool, you discover a huge party nearby and wonder how this is going to go down. There is a DJ and at least 200 people milling about the seaside bar. You get lots of stares and a few catcalls as you stroll past the crowd. Did Vegard know this was going on? You follow the sign around the corner to La Piscina Cascada.

You reach the pool and there is a barricade with a sign CERRADO POR EVENTO PRIVADO. Are you and Vegard the private event? You look out on the pool and it is gorgeous. The pool is scattered with water lillies and the lights in the floor of the pool make everything glimmer. You feel the ocean breeze blow through your hair. Suddenly you feel his presence behind you andhis hot breath in your ear. “I’m so glad you’re here, Morgan. We both need this getaway.”

You spin around to greet him and he grabs your hips to halt the spin, slowly getting a full look at you from bottom to top. “You look amazing, Morgan, just as I imagined that suit would look on you. And you know I love those heels.” He looks delicious in a loose-fitting white tunic over black swimtrunks. His collarbone peeks through the v-neck, waiting for your lips to reach it. Vegard lifts your chin up and looks into your eyes. In a throaty whisper he says, “we have three days to ourselves. Let’s savor every moment.”

You want to rip his clothes off right there, but you notice people from the party keep passing by and peeking in. The roar of the waterfall and the ocean waves provide a sound barrier to most of the dance music, but you aren’t sure how “privado” this setting will be. At this point you don’t really care. You lunge forward and devour his face with kisses, digging your hands into his thick curls.

He holds you tight and returns your kisses, running his hands up and down your back, squeezing your ass, as you wrap your legs around his waist. You hold on to the back of his neck and finally get your mouth on that delicious collarbone. He moans in your ear, “like I said, let’s savor it, Morgan, I don’t wanna blow my whole load right here.” You giggle and bring your feet to the ground.

“Let’s get in the water,” he says, and you slip off your pumps, help him out of his shirt, take his hand and lead him into the warm pool. You stretch out in the water and navigate around the flowers. Soon you’re back in each other’s arms, kissing slowly but deeply, feeling weightless as you float as one being toward the cascading water at the end of the pool.

As you get closer to the waterfall, the pool gets deeper and you have to untangle your legs to start treading water. Your top half remains connected at the lips as you feel the cool mist hit your face. Vegard works his lips down to your neck, getting a firm grip on your waist until his face ends up between your breasts, nipping hungrily at your flesh.  
As you pass under the waterfall, the pressure brings the straps of your swimsuit off your shoulders and down your arms. Vegard’s hair is now weighted down over his eyes, and he feels his way around to find you and the shallower edge of the pool. He looks like an adorable sheepdog and you can’t help but laugh, “I love you!” He flips his hair back off his face and exclaims, “I love you, too, Morgan!” 

He notices your straps are coming down and decides to help them further down your arms, exposing your breasts and taking them into his hands. “Oh, what’s this?” he asks, as he shifts your body over about a foot against the wall of the pool. You feel the strong force of a pool jet against your thigh. You give him a look, “what do you have in mind?” “I think you could guess.” 

He helps you position yourself over the jetstream so the force is grazing your nether regions from behind. Vegard holds you up against the wall and fondles your breasts, kissing and sucking on your neck. You lean your hips forward slightly and the force of the jet hits your clit from underneath. You see stars and begin to shudder as the orgasm hits…you’ve never felt anything this intense. 

You ease yourself away from the wall, still gasping from your climax, and Vegard takes your body in his arms so you can float on the top of the water. “I thought you might like that,” he chuckles. “All it does for me is crush the family jewels, but that jet is definitely designed to please the ladies.” You both laugh and share a kiss through your smiles. He wiggles out of his swimtrunks and throws them on the pool’s edge. “Can I help you out of your suit?” You are concealed behind the waterfall, but you can hear some of the revelers nearby. You realize you’re in a faraway place with the man of your dreams, and somebody could film a sex tape of this for all you care. You nod as he smiles and pulls your suit down and off your legs.

Now both of you are completely free, swimming naked in the warm water. You bring your bodies together again, and you wrap your legs around Vegard’s waist and hold onto his shoulders as he supports you both. You feel his hard cock caress your pussy lips, and you wiggle a bit until it’s at the right spot. You pounce on it at the same time he thrusts and suddenly he’s inside, and the weeks of anticipation explode right there.

Vegard’s able to bounce you against him in the water, helping you ride his shaft with amazing power. He lasts much longer than you expected since it’s been so long. He holds you tight and looks deep in your eyes with every movement. It feels like a pleasurable electric shock through your bodies. You can tell by the look on his face he’s getting close.  
You grab the back of his neck and kiss him hard, your tongues twisting as he holds you down by the hips on his final thrust. 

Still panting, you separate your bodies, fingers intertwined as you float under the cascade. “That was definitely something to savor, don’t you think?” asks your dark stallion. You agree, but you’re ready to get out of the water and you pull him to the pool’s edge. “Why don’t we go upstairs for the next adventure?”


	2. Non-slip Surface and the Stainless Construction

As you wake from a deep sleep, you feel the heat from the sun warm your face, and for a moment you forget where you are. You feel the presence of your man behind you, and he sighs and pulls you in for a cozy squeeze. You open your eyes wider and remember you’re at a beautiful seaside hotel, in a surprise arranged by your kjæreste.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he growls in your ear, his bushy hair tickling the nape of your neck. Soon you feel his lips in the same spot. “Good morning,” you reply with a satisfied smile. “Do you just want to spend Day Two of our break right here in bed?” he asks. “That, fine sir, is entirely up to you. You are calling the shots on this trip,” you turn to face him and run your hand firmly up his leg, ending with a squeeze to his luscious ass. “Keep touching me like that and we are definitely staying in this bed all day!” he exclaims.

“Well, as much as I love you, we both have a bit of morning breath. Why don’t we freshen up?” you suggest. “Whaaaaateeeever do you mean?” he breathes into your face. You reach up to cover your nose, “Exactly! Now get up.” “I thought I was calling the shots here?” he laughs as you both spring out of bed.

As you brush your teeth he starts filling the Jacuzzi tub, testing the water for the right temperature. “I figured you’d say I need a bath too, right?” he asks. “It is big enough for both of us. Actually, we could probably fit the whole band in here. I like the non-slip surface and stainless construction…” he starts spouting off all the facts he knows about hot tubs, which makes you smile. You’ve missed him so.

He comes up behind you for a deep hug and kisses your neck, sending shivers through your body. You look in the mirror to see him admiring both your forms pressed together, and he cups your breasts in his hands. You close your eyes and lean your head back into his shoulder. You feel his excitement growing as he holds you tighter.  
“The tub should be filled,” he purrs into your ear. “Why don’t you go check it while I brush my teeth?” You head over to the tub and see he’s placed the champagne and strawberries from last night at the edge. You hit the button to start up the Jacuzzi jets, and you chuckle thinking about your pool adventure from the night before.

He emerges from the bathroom with towels and washcloths, sets them down, takes your hand and helps you into the tub. You both sink into the steamy, bubbly water with a sigh, sitting next to each other. It feels so good and relaxing. Just what you both need after a few intense weeks of work away from each other. “Strawberry?” he offers to your lips and you take a bite. He bites into another one at the same time. Sweet and luscious.

Next up is a sip of champagne, the bubbles tickle your nose and you giggle. “Sorry I didn’t have orange juice up here for proper mimosas. Hope this is OK.” he grins. “I’m not sure how to take any of this, Vegard.” you reply. “I’m not used to all these surprises and pampering.” “Well, get used to it…you deserve it, Morgan. You are always so good to me and patient with all my quirks. I want you to know how much I care for you.” He maneuvers himself between your legs and plants a kiss on your lips.

The kisses move from your lips down your neck to your right breast. He lifts your breast to his mouth and nibbles on your nipple, tracing his tongue around your areola. He then gives equal attention to your left breast. Your hips and thighs have a mind of their own as they seek out Vegard’s member on behalf of your aching pussy, and you wrap your legs around him.

His hands move down and he gently palms your troubled area, sending a wave of pleasure through your body. He tenderly inserts one finger, then two, into you, curling them inside in just the right way. He roughly kisses your neck and you can feel his stubble graze your skin. Your moans can be heard above the sound of the tub jets.  
“I need to be inside of you now,” he demands. You put your arms around his neck and he flips your positions so he is seated on the tub bench and you are now straddling him on top. His hands guide his cock to your pussy lips and you lower yourself onto him with a groan. You stay there for a moment, savoring the fullness inside of you and the loving look on his face.

He grabs your ass cheeks and lifts you up and down on his shaft, meeting those movements with his thrusts from below. Each time your bodies meet, you’re able to grind your clit against him, increasing your pleasure. He catches a breast with his mouth and suckles as you bounce up and down. You grip the side of the tub to keep your balance and can’t believe how good everything feels.

“Ohhhh…you are so good Morgan…I love the way you feel…” Vegard gasps with each thrust. You have no words to reply, just grunts and moans as you reach your peak. You feel him growing harder as he gets close to his own climax, and he releases inside of you with a groan as you catch his mouth for a deep kiss. You linger on top of him, feeling your nether regions throb in unison.

He reaches over for another strawberry and pops it in your mouth, “I think you like this pampering, Morgan. Don’t pretend that you are against it.” You smile in agreement, “I’ll accept it at least for the next two days. It looks beautiful outside. Want to lounge on the beach for a while?”


	3. The Massage

“How low can you go? How low can you go?” the crowd on the beach chants as Vegard is almost parallel with the ground under the limbo pole. How a romantic walk on the beach turned into him being the life of the party is beyond you. You know he can’t go too long without performing for an audience, though, so you indulge him and laugh and cheer along with the rest of the crowd. He gets past the pole but collapses in the sand.

You reach your hand down to his and he hoists himself off the ground. “You raise me uuuuuup…” he sings loudly in his best Josh Groban voice and goes in for a full embrace, nuzzling his face in your neck. The crowd applauds and he waves goodbye, leading you down to a more secluded part of the beach. “Sorry about that diversion, my lovely Morgan. It was kind of fun though.” You feel the energy gained from his performance coursing through him, “Well, I was thinking that the rest of today should be all about pampering YOU, so that was the first step.” He holds you tighter around your waist, “I like the sound of that!” You smile and ruffle his curls to get some of the sand out, “Why don’t we go back to the room and I can give you the attention you deserve?”

You slowly make your way up the warm beach hand in hand, winding your way through the lapping waves along the shore, Vegard picking up the prettiest shells he sees, putting them in his pockets. For the first time in weeks, all the other cares of the world are completely out of your mind and everything is just about the two of you, together at last.  
You arrive back at your suite and see it has been refreshed just as you asked (you snuck away to a phone during Vegard’s performance at the beach bar). Sparkling water chilling on ice and a fruit basket on the counter. The massage table is unpacked and set up with fresh sheets and an assortment of massage oils, hot stone set and a towel warmer. You aren’t a total professional, but you’ve had enough massages to learn some tricks, and you certainly know your way around Vegard’s body.

“What’s all this…? Someone’s been sneaky!” Vegard scolds you as he scoops you into an embrace with his hands firmly grabbing your ass, and you wriggle away and mock him: “I thought you wanted to savor every moment, you don’t want me to blow my whole load right here, do you?” You poke his chest, leading him toward the shower room. “Now, off with those clothes and get all the sand off you in the shower. I’m giving you a relaxing massage, not an exfoliating treatment!” He smiles his widest smile and runs away to the shower like a toddler.

You consider getting into the shower with him, but you know what will happen and you’ll both end up exhausted prunes on the tile floor. You take a bite of an apple and feel a bit like a temptress. Should you start him face down or face up on the table? You step out of your swimsuit and freshen up a bit with a hot warm washcloth, wiping the salty residue of your beach walk away. All of a sudden you feel ultra-sensual, anticipating the afternoon to come.

You slip on a robe as Vegard jumps into the room in all his naked glory, “Everybody’s clean and pretty…on with the show!” You stifle a laugh at the sight of him as you turn on the spa music…all new-agey windchimes and waterfall sounds. “Good afternoon, sir, would you please lie down on your stomach on the massage table? Your face can go right here,” you say, pointing to the face cradle at the top of the table. His expression gets serious and he goes along with the role play, following your instructions.

You start with his feet, guessing he’s been on them a lot in heavy boots during military exercises. First taking his Achilles tendons between your thumb and index finger, then further down his feet. The walk in the sand smoothed them well and the lotion you’re applying makes it all silky in your hands. Your fingers reach the crevices in his toes and your ball a fist to soothe his arches and heels. You delight in the moans you elicit from him with your touch.

Then your firm caress trails up his calves, and you stop for a moment to chuckle at that silly but benevolent tattoo. He forgets it is there until people ask to see it. How many pant legs has he ripped trying to pull his tight pants over his solid calf muscle to show his charity battle scar? And how many times has he just dropped trou altogether, showing off his blue boxers along with his tattoo? You resume your treatment, being careful not to pull his leg hair.

Now the backs of his knees and his hamstrings, and you really take pause here. You know this is his ticklish spot and you have to be careful if you want him to remain relaxed. You have to massage them firmly—no featherlight touches here. Not spending too much time, you tackle both haunches with fervor, and he grunts in approval at your forcefulness.

You take a moment to get some massage oil, and Vegard reaches out a hand and grabs the tail of your robe. “This feels so nice, Morgan, I didn’t know how much I needed a good massage. Where did you learn how to do this?” You squirt some oil into the center of his back and begin strong strokes on either side of his spine. “Oh, dear sir, I have my ways of honing talents while you’re away.” His voice is muffled in the cradle, “You’re gonna have to practice more on me when we get home.” 

Spending time on his tense shoulders and neck, working your way into his wet, thick curls, you can feel him slowly relax completely and his breathing is steady. You think he may have even fallen asleep. You continue your work and you hear a faint open-mouthed snore that makes you smile. You gently pinch his earlobes between your finger and thumb and return to massage his neck. You’re enjoying this feeling of total control over your man, and you’re full happy with his trust in you.

Letting him nap a while longer, you take a break with a drink and look at his beautiful naked form. You still marvel at the good fortune of meeting him by chance at a gallery opening and having your friendship and eventually romance grow over these past few years. You encourage each other’s talents, never taking even half of what you give to each other. Soon you’ll be done with school for good and he’s already started looking for ways you can work together, increasing the time you have with each other.  
You hear him gasp a bit as he awakes, “huh? Morgan?” You place your hand on his shoulders and spread a warm towel over his body. “Did you have a nice nap? It’s time to roll over, sir.” As he adjusts, you make sure the towel covers his cock when he gets on his back. You don’t want to be distracted from the task at hand just yet. He's still kind of groggy and doesn't object.

Now your favorite part, his beautiful face. “Please keep your eyes closed and just relax.” You’re tempted to kiss him, but you restrain yourself. You place fingers to his pressure points on his forehead, cheekbones, the bridge of his nose. You trace the line of his expressive eyebrows and his slightly sunburned lips. You grab an ice cube and place it to his lips to soothe them. He opens his mouth and his tongue finds the cube as he sucks it in. “Mmmmm.”  
You know his collarbone is also sensitive, so you decide to save it for later, going instead to his chest, the dark hair bunching up with your oily caresses. You firmly stroke each of his arms and massage his manicured but tough and talented hands. He gives you another satisfied moan and you smile.

Finally, you get to his powerful legs. You know the benefits of his strong limbs—nobody can thrust into you like he can. You suddenly realize all this “savoring” has somehow worked your lady parts into a frenzy. The sight and scent of his oiled up skin at the mercy of your touch is a bit overwhelming. Just the thought of him inside of you is making you tingle. You clench your legs together for a moment until the throbbing subsides.

Your strokes to his quadriceps extend back to his glutes, reaching your hands between his ass cheeks and the table. You notice some movement in the towel covering Vegard, and it isn’t moving because of your touch (not directly, anyway). Vegard opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly to see your face, “Ahem, excuse me, miss, do you offer any extra services besides massage? I’m having terrible trouble with that muscle hidden under the towel,” he grins. 

“Sir, what kind of massage therapist do you think I am?” you gasp. “Well, by the look at your open robe, a beautiful, horny massage therapist,” he replies. You didn’t realize in your reverie and the act of rubbing his ass your belt had come undone. Vegard sits up and grabs your waist, pulling you in for a deep kiss. “I think it’s time to turn the tables, so to speak,” he jokes, jumping off the massage table and lifting you up on it. You wiggle out of your robe and drop it to the floor.

He lays you down on the table, pulling your hips toward him so they are at the edge and he places your knees over his shoulders. He hungrily makes his way between your legs, and his tongue laps up the juices already formed at the cleft. Your cries let him know how good it feels…His hands reach under you to give your ass the same treatment he had from you a few minutes before. He’s expertly kneading your flesh as his tongue reaches your clit, circling and flitting in all the right ways to drive you crazy. It’s been so long since he’s visited there but he still remembers exactly what you like. Your hands get lost in his supersoft curls as you beg him to keep going, you’re almost there.

The wave of pleasure hits and you scream so loud you’re sure the partiers down on the beach can hear you. Vegard stands up, holding your quivering pussy with one hand and using his other arm to swiftly lift you off the table to the adjacent bed. Before your orgasm can subside, he climbs on top of you and takes you with one powerful thrust. You gasp for air as another climax racks your body, and you convulse underneath him as his cock pounds in again and again.

He slows his momentum and lifts his chest off you, still thrusting slowly but a bit concerned about your well-being, “is everything o.k.?” You look at him through your glazed over eyes and pant, “I’ve never been better!” He laughs, “well good. I’ve just never seen you quite like this before.” “Same here, stud,” you growl and pull him back down, pressing your breasts against his chest and running your nails up and down his back, making him shiver. He picks up the pace with his hips.

He eyes your glass of ice water on the nightstand and reaches in to grab a few cold cubes. Slowing down his thrusts again, he puts the cold, wet, ice against your neck, trailing down to your nipples. The sensation distracts you in a delicious way. He pulls his shaft almost all the way out of you, circles your nipple with a cube, then plunges back in, grinding against your clit. He repeats this a few times as you involuntarily claw his back and pull his hair.

“I wanna keep going, Morgan, but I’m gonna come soon,” Vegard says in that throaty whisper that makes you melt no matter the words accompanying the sound. You raise your hips to meet his movements, “Since we’re trying new things, I want you to come on my tits.” His eyes get wide, not believing what you just said. He dives back into you, faster than you’ve ever felt him move before. Pistoning like a machine, he gets a look on his face like he’s blasted off to another planet. 

You feel another orgasm welling up inside of you and you reach down to touch yourself and help it along. Crying out again as you’re blinded by stars, Vegard groans and suddenly pulls out of you and honors your request, shooting his hot juice all over your chest. You reach for his sensitive member and he yelps as the last bit of come oozes out of the tip. He collapses beside you as you begin to caress your breasts, lubricated with his essence.

You get up for a moment and retrieve a few more hot washcloths out of the warmer. You get back on the bed, kneeling next to Vegard, taking a cloth and slowly wiping the film off your neck and chest. You take another cloth and place it on his spent penis, allowing him to reach down and clean himself. You close your eyes as you gently rub a warm cloth against your vulva, almost numb from all the pounding it just received. 

When you open your eyes again, you see Vegard staring at you lovingly. “That was so fucking hot, Morgan. I’m thinking about getting a massage table for my apartment. What do you think?” You laugh and collapse on top of him, pulling the duvet over both of you for a well-deserved nap.


	4. A Proper Date

It’s your last evening on the island; just a few hours more until you leave paradise for reality. Although you really just want to stay in your room with him, your dark, handsome man insists on going through with dinner plans at the beachside restaurant. You realize this is why he had his friends pack your little black dress, sexy red pumps and your best jewelry. He leaves the room for a while, giving you your space to get ready.

Just as you’re finishing up, there’s a knock on the door. You answer it and Vegard appears with a single red rose held between his teeth. He’s wearing a trim black suit with no tie, his crisp white shirt open so the top of his chest hair peeks out, teasing you. His dark chocolate eyes sparkle brightly under his expressive brows. You giggle, because he looks sexy and hilarious at the same time.

“I thought we should end our stay with a proper date, Morgan. We haven’t had one of those in ages!” Vegard takes your hand and pulls you out the door. “I’m not sure we’ve ever had a *proper* date,” you reply. “I mostly recall a lot of impropriety going on.” You hoped that would be the same tonight. He takes you in his arms and waltzes you down the hall to the elevator.

When you arrive at the restaurant, a live cabaret band is playing and a table for two is reserved in a secluded corner. He’s already ordered for the two of you and checks to make sure you approve of his selections. The band is playing old standards from the 40s and 50s, and couples are heading out to the dance floor. You can tell Vegard is itching to get you out there. “Shall we dan…?” Before you can get the words out, he’s sprung up, grabbed your hand and is taking you out on the floor.

While you don’t ever feel entirely comfortable dancing, you always feel at ease in his arms and he gracefully leads you through all the moves. You marvel at his talent as you glide around the room, feeling the eyes of the other patrons on you as you twirl, dip and sway to the music. The faster song merges into a slow one and you’re able to enjoy pressing up against one another, feeling each other’s heartbeats as your breathing slows.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore is in the background of the lovely slow song, and you notice the moon and stars are bright in the sky. You nuzzle your face into Vegard’s neck and you get the scent of his freshly washed curls. “I wish we could stay here forever, min kjæreste,” he whispers in your ear. You hold him tighter, knowing that your time together is all too short.

As the song ends your meal arrives so you return to your table. He asks you about your latest projects and what you’re planning to create next. He tells you funny stories about the crazy guys in his regiment, and how they are nothing like his show business coworkers. You talk about the big plans he and his brothers have for building their company, and how he wants to buy another plane so he can stop relying on commercial flights to get around.

As your conversation continues, you aren’t immune to the touches he continues to give you above and below the table. Your legs are intertwined, gently caressing each other up and down. Any time a free hand is available between bites and drinks, it lovingly touches the other person. In your mind you think you can get used to these “proper dates.”  
Your meal is delicious, and before they bring dessert the band breaks out a song perfect for a tango. You know you’re in trouble now. Vegard doesn’t even ask, he just gives you a look, pulls your chair out for you as you rise, takes you in his arms and forcefully leads you on the floor.

He had to learn this dance for a stage bit he did with Bård in their revy days, and it is one of the first dances you did together as he taught you all the moves. The two of you are much sexier in your interchange than the brothers were (thank God for that!). After the evening you’ve already had the tension in the dance is almost too much to bear, and you’re tingling from head to toe.

The song reaches its climax and you nearly do as well, panting as Vegard dramatically drags you off the dancefloor back to your table. The restaurant crowd applauds your performance, and you blush with what looks like embarrassment, but is really full-on arousal. Your man senses your true feelings, “should we skip dessert?” he whispers. “YES, we need to get out of here NOW,” you practically groan.

He leads you down the path back toward the waterfall pool where your magical weekend began. He grabs a few towels off the stand and stops to take off his shoes, and you do the same. You run hand-in- hand further out on the dark, sandy beachfront, the sound of the waves the only thing you can hear besides your heart pounding in your head.  
Vegard stops suddenly, spreading out the towels on a flat spot, just inches away from the rising tide. He’s already removed his jacket and piles your shoes on top of it to keep the wind from taking it away. He pulls you to him by your waist and finally your mouths urgently come together. “I love you so much, Morgan, don’t ever doubt it,” he moans in your ear before laying you down on the towel.

Your lips do your best to stay connected to the other’s body as you unbutton his shirt and he unties the halter on your dress, sliding it down to expose your breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks away as he pushes up your skirt. You help him slide your panties down as you bite into his shoulder.

He rises up for a moment to undo his pants, just letting them drop to his knees. He has the most lustful look you’ve ever seen on him as he caresses your face, trailing his hand down to cup your breasts, stroking his cock with his other hand. You are incredibly turned on by being partially clothed on the beach with the wind, the waves, and moonlight illuminating your man about to take you to new heights.

He licks his fingers and puts them at your entrance, opening you up for what’s to come. Your hips rise up to meet his touch and he positions himself between your legs, teasing you with his hard shaft. You’re so consumed with desire you can’t even speak as you wrap your legs around him, pulling him in tighter until he finally enters you, both of you moaning in relief. 

His slow thrusts, filling you to the hilt, are all he can stand for the moment…he doesn’t want to come too soon. Your hands are tangled in his endless curls and he returns his lips to yours, your tongues also doing a slow dance. You’re so enthralled with each other you don’t even care that the tide is rising toward you, cool water beginning to reach your legs.

He lifts himself up and increases the pace, remarking with a sly smile, “I guess we’d better get to it before we drown, huh?” Your giggle turns into a gasp as he hits a new, wonderful spot inside you. Your feet are buried in the wet sand, bringing your hips up to meet his every thrust, your hands kneading his flexing ass. You can tell you’re building to a glorious climax together, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

His culminating thrust sends you over the edge, and he wails into your ear, burying his face in your neck. You don’t want to push him away but you can barely breathe, and you manage to roll him over on his side, facing you. You continue with deep, languorous kisses, realizing now you are embracing in a shallow pool of water and sand. “So much for a proper date,” your chocolate prince laments. You push some curls off his sweaty brow, “I don’t think that’s in our cards, dear sir, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
